Cairo News Today
Cairo News Todayor CNT is a television station based out of Cairo, and was created to inform the people of the Eastern Sahara of news from home and abroad. CNT is the largest news channel in Eastern Sahara, and also operates a single radio station. CNT began broadcasting in 2012. News 2012 June *June 23: The construction of the new Burj al Sahara in Cairo is planned to be completed in Septemeber, once opened the tower will become the largest luxury hotel in Eastern Sahara, and will bring a new era to Cairo tourism. *June 24: Civil Unrest in the Southern town of Nyala, civilians protest against the high number of Military Personnel in the area. Security was stepped up in the Southern governorates of Gharb Darfur and Janub Darfur (West and South), last year, due to increased security concerns after the Darfur Conflict which ended in 2010 under a ceasefire. This has been the fourth example of organised unrest in the area since the beginning of 2012. *June 25; Civil unrest continues today as anti-secularist protestors continue their demonstrations, in Khartoum and Cairo, the protestors oppose secularism in the country. The uprising is believed to be headed by the Islam Organisation, the Muslim Brotherhood. A full scale uprising is not imminent says the Minister of Defence Balsan Al Hawaziz. Citizens supporting secularism have apparantly clashed violently with anti-secularist forces in Cairo this morning. **Former Egyptian President Hosni Mubarak faced trial today against his defiance of human rights during his 30 year presidency, which ended in 2010, with his impeachment. He was found guilty of the murder of peaceful protestors in 2009, during the 2009 Egyptian Revolution. He has been sentenced to life inprisonment. *June 29: Following the shooting of a Turkish F-14 by Syrian Forces, Turkey has vowed to aid in bringing down the Syrian Dictator, East Saharan Forces said they will aid Turkey in efforts to bring down the government, at the meeting between the East Saharan Minister of Defence, and the Turkish Prime Minister. July *July 1: According to security forces a conflict between East Saharan Security Forces and Southern Sudanese Forces has broken out in the disputed Abyei Area when Southern Sudan Invaded the area, which is currently under East Saharan Control, but claimed by Southern Sudan. **The United Nations have evacuated hundreds of Abyei residents, after the town was completely destroyed. Two UN Troops have been killed by Southern Sudan forces, whilst evacuating citizens. *July 3: Southern Sudan still occupies the Southern parts of Abyei, and East Saharan forces are working to push the invaders out of the area. Although reports say that the town of Abyei is almost completly destroyed, and displaced residents may not be able to go back. *July 7: Southern Sudan has been pushed out of the former town of Abyei by East Saharan Forces this morning. This is the first time Southern Sudan has retreated after the invasion last week. Almost all citizens of Abyei have been evacuated or forced out by Southern Sudanese forces. *July 11: It is reported that Southern Sudan forces have been pushed back behind the border and out of Abyei, which has come as a mass celebration for many thousands of displaced relatives. There is still large scale fighting at the border. It is speculated that it could take years to re-build the town of Abyei and bring all of the displaced residents home. President Ahmed Shafik is due to make a speech regarding the event this evening. *July 30: Eastern Sahara has announced that it will be pulling troops from Syria becuase of increased threat of retaliation from the Assad regime, although the Ministry of Defence has stated that they will continue to support the anti-Assad rebels in their cause. 'We have done this for the protection of our country and its people'' stated a spokesperson from the Ministry of defence. August *August 2: Since the repelling of Southern Sudan invaders from Abyei in early July, the people of the Abyei area are to hold a vote to which country they wish to be part of. The town is currently under much relief from the UN, and East Saharan aid. Category:Eastern Sahara